


Here, There And Everywhere

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The sequelNowhere To Go.  Permenantly on hiatus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Justin, honey you should go out. Have a little fun." Debbie told him.

Justin sighed through the phone. "Deb I guess i've just been harboring the dream that..."

"One day Brian will walk through that door as if nothing had happened."

"Well...yeah." Justin hated admitting it.

"Sunshine it's been seven years. You need to move on. If not for your sake then for Alex's." Debbie told him.

"I just really wanted Brian to be able to see his son get married." Justin sighed again. "It's stupid I know."

Debbie was silent for a moment. "It's not stupid. It's just not realistic. What about that Ethan boy?"

"We're just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Look Deb, I gotta go. Alex wanted me to help him and Laurie go over the guest list."

"Alright Sunshine. I'll see you." She hung up.

 

Justin ran a hand through his hair. The past seven years were hard for him. He had lost his lover, partner, and best friend. How Brian figured it would be better to sign his rights over to Justin and skip town was beyond anyone. 

 

"Pop we're here!" Alex called from the door.

Justin stood up and smiled. "Hey you two." He gave Laurie a warm hug that always made her giggle. 

"Okay. Well have a seat and lets get started." Justin said softly.

"Well we made two lists one of my side and one of hers. Take a look at mine Justin and see if I forgot anyone."

Justin nodded and took the sheet.

Dad ... Debbie ... Daphne ... Emmett ... Ted ... Michael ... Ben ... Grandma Jennifer... Aunt Molly ... Craig

Justin stopped. "Craig? As in my father?"

Alex looked down and nodded.

Justin took a deep breath. "You do know he probably won't come because of me?"

"I just thought he might..."

"Whatever. Why isn't your father on here?"

"Well dad, Brian hasn't been here for the past how long? Besides we don't even know where he's at." 

Justin nodded. "Well you forgot Vic and Rodney. As well as Aunt Molly's boyfriend."

"Oh I forgot Ethan as well!" Alex exclaimed.

Justin looked at Alex. "Don't invite him."

"He's your friend pop."

Justin gave him a look. "And that's all he is. A friend."

"A friend who lives here."

"Guys Ethan lives here because he has no where else to go. Until they finish rebuilding his apartment complex I see no reason why he should have to pay for an expensive hotel when I have two extra bedrooms. We're not sleeping together, A) because I don't love him, B) Because he's just a friend, and C) because i'm not ready to be in a relationship again." Justin said firmly. 

Laurie and Alex nodded.


	2. Here, There And Everywhere

Brian took a deep breath as the familiarity of Pittsburgh washed over him. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, he had gotten older. He knew he had to see Justin, to explain why he did the things he did. Brian didn't know what he was going to say to Justin or to Alex.

He sighed as he pulled up to the familiar apartment complex. He had managed to make payments on the loft. He also kept working for his agency with the help of Cynthia. 

Pulling the bags from his corvette he unlocked the door and road the creeky elevator to his floor. 

"Alex. Alex someone is coming." Laurie whispered from the bed. 

Alex rolled over. "Go back to sleep Laurie." 

Alex and Laurie had taken over the loft three years prior. 

"But Alex..." Laurie almost shrieked when she heard someone pull open the door. 

"It's prolly pop." Alex was already half asleep. 

Slipping from the bed, Laurie put on a robe and was greeted by the sight of Brian. He looked just like he did in Justin's pictures except he was older. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian asked. 

Laurie almost jumped. She didn't realize he had seen her. "I live here." 

"What?" Brian was confused. 

"With Alex." She concluded. 

Brian nodded. "Oh." 

"Where have you been?" She asked. "What's it to you?" He asked. 

She took a deep breath. "I'm Alex's fiance." 

Brian's eyes got wide. "What?" 

"We're getting married. So I ask again. Where were you?" 

"Does it matter? I did my job, paid for the loft." Brian reasoned. 

Laurie shook her head. "Look I'm tired and I have a big meeting in the morning. Why don't you crash on the couch since Alex and I weren't expecting you to come back." 

Brian nodded. "Whatever." 

Laurie nodded as well and went back to bed. "Alex?" 

"Hmm..." 

"Your fathers back." 

Alex almost jumped out of bed. "What?!" 

"Shhh. He's back. He's on the couch." 

"Well what'd he say?" 

"Nothing really. Let's go to sleep. We'll figure it out in the morning." She reasoned. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck is he in our home?" 

"It's HIS home Alex. He pays for it." She replied. 

Alex just shook his head. 


	3. Here, There And Everywhere

The next morning Alex was up making coffee when Brian woke up.

"Hey." Brian said softly. 

Alex just nodded. 

"You're mad." Brian stated. 

"What the fuck gave you that idea?" Alex was calm. 

Brian sat up. "I'm sorry." 

"Oh cause that makes it okay. That makes up for seven years of pain and confusion." Alex spat. He wasn't ready to face this. Not yet. 

Brian looked down. "I met Laurie." He changed the subject. 

"That's nice." Alex said irritated grabbing his backpack. "Look Brian I have class right now. So if you don't mind..." 

Brian let out a frustrated sigh as Alex shut the door. 


	4. Here, There And Everywhere

Brian nodded as well waiting for Justin to come to the door.

Justin casually went to the door. Ethan had told him there was a strange man at the door, Justin figured it was a friend of Alex's. 

"Can I help..." Justin trailed off when he saw Brian. 

Brian smiled slightly. "Can I talk to you?" 

Justin just gaped before finding his voice. "Yeah..." He stepped out onto the porch and shut the door. He took a seat, Brian sat next to him. 

"Your boyfriend seems nice." It pained Brian to say that. 

"My boyfriend left seven years ago." Justin shot back. 

Brian looked at him. "You mean you and Aaron..." 

"Ethan." Justin corrected. "And no." 

"Oh." 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "So why'd you come back Brian? More importantly why the fuck did you leave?" 

Brian felt his voice catch. 

"Do you realize how terrible I felt? How could you just leave me like that?" Justin asked feeling tears start to burn his eyes. "I love you so much. It hurt. I needed you here with me but you weren't." 

Brian looked down. "I..." 

"Oh that's just fucking great! No answer. The great Brian Kinney is speechless." Justin was furious as he tore back into the house leaving Brian on his own. 


End file.
